Airplane!
Movie (1980) French title: Y a-t-il un pilote dans l'avion ? Starring: Julie Hagerty (Elaine) Robert Hays (Ted Striker) Leslie Nielsen (Dr. Rumack) Lloyd Bridges (McCroskey) Kareem Abdul-Jabbar (Roger Murdock) Peter Graves (Captain Oveur) A man afraid to fly must ensure that a plane lands safely after the pilots become sick. Airplane II: The Sequel Boeing 707-300 TWA-Trans World Airlines livery of the late 70s. In-flight shots use a model, some ground shots use N6723, c/n 18989/492, a TWA 707-131B. In-flight footage seen in other works at IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft. Another 707, in a fake made for movie airline colour. Boeing 747-131 .]] Fake "Trans American" livery. Same footage used in other works at IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft. North American T-6 This backgrounded archive footage is used again in Airplane II: The Sequel. Junkers Ju 87 B Stuka Messerschmitt Bf 110 & Supermarine Spitfire Aircraft from same footage seen in Reach for the Sky and in Pearl Harbor - IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft. Dornier Do 17 Picture of a rear gunner aboard a Dornier Do 17. This backgrounded archive footage is used again in Airplane II: The Sequel. Category:Unidentified Aircraft Unidentified Aircraft Archive footage of what is probably a dogfight with a Messerschmitt Bf 109. Stinson L-5 Sentinel Probably from a movie but which one ? This backgrounded archive footage is used again in Airplane II: The Sequel. Category:Unidentified Aircraft Unidentified Aircraft Probably a Hollywood movie about the Pacific war. This backgrounded archive footage is used again in Airplane II: The Sequel. Boeing 727 The boy is playing with a Boeing 727 toy. Model seen again when he meets Captain Oveur (acted by Peter Graves). Boeing B-17 Flying Fortress Category:Unidentified Aircraft Unidentified Aircraft WWI German fighter (note the national insignia on the very bottom of the picture) shot down and crashing, probably from a movie of the thirties. Category:Unidentified Aircraft Unidentified Aircraft A winged man running and jumping from a small rock. Despite not posted on the dedicated page, this shot was already used by Those Magnificent Men in Their Flying Machines or How I Flew from London to Paris in 25 hours 11 minutes. Rocket Bicycle Gerhardt Cycleplane Same aircraft in other movies at IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft (Human Powered Flight / Ornithopter section). Pitts Sky Car Same aircraft in other movies at IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft. Douglas DC-7 Douglas DC-7 N68N c/n 44275/496 seen during its last take off (in fact, a test for the FAA; read the full story at : http://www.arizonawrecks.com/wrecksfrombradgray/deervalley.html). Same aircraft in other movies at IMPDb: Frequently Seen Aircraft. Lockheed L-1011-385-1 TriStar 1 .]] 3 pictures of Tristar 1. Bottom right, registration N1011, c/n 193A-1001 Lockheed L-1011 prototype. Upper picture on the right, ANA-All Nippon Airways. On the left is a Delta Air Lines livery version. and Delta Air Lines.]] Category:Unidentified Aircraft Unidentified Aircraft The landing airliner seems to have a wing free of any engine. A Douglas DC-9, a Boeing 727 or a Sud Aviation SE 210 Caravelle ? When Otto takes off, the crawling plane is a Boeing 707 but once in the air it's this T tailed plane (Douglas DC-9 or a Boeing 727 ?). See also * Airplane! at IMDb * Airplane! at Wikipedia * Airplane! at IMCDb Category: Boeing 707 Category: Boeing 727 Category: Boeing 747 Category: Boeing B-17 Flying Fortress Category: Dornier Do 17 Category: Douglas DC-7 Category: Gerhardt Cycleplane Category: Junkers Ju 87 Stuka Category: Lockheed L-1011 TriStar Category: Messerschmitt Bf 110 Category: North American T-6 Category: Pitts Sky Car Category: Stinson L-5 Sentinel Category: Supermarine Spitfire Category: All Nippon Airways Category: Delta Air Lines Category: Trans World Airlines